masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadowhawk27
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect 2 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 00:18, January 16, 2010 User's Comments Please don't modify user's other comments. They are the property of that user and why did you even modify it in the first place. Please note that this is a bannable offence. Lancer1289 21:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? Who's user's comments do you claim that i changed? O_o Shadowhawk27 20:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Take a look at the history of the Talk:Overlord page, however this link: http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Overlord&diff=next&oldid=115478 will show that in addition to you changing your comment, you also changed Paz444's. I fixed it, and considering there was another indident later on the page, I think tthat it was just the wiki acting weirdly. However take a look. Lancer1289 21:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I c, well the only thing i changed was SpartHawg948's comments on Zaeed Messani not being a squad member from before on my talk page. And in the future i would really like it if you don't accuse me of things i didn't do, cause when you assume, you make a fool out of yourself and me. I'm not the kind of person that would break this sites rules. Shadowhawk27 21:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::My appolgies for the comment, I wasn't having a good day, and I didn't know about the glitch until it arose later in the day. Lancer1289 21:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::The feeling is mutual, I know what's it like to have a bad day. :( I've been banned from different sites before but i respect Mass Effect too much, hell i'm a big fan of both games including Dragon Age . :) Shadowhawk27 21:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Purported VA list Please refrain from posting any info from the VA list you brought up elsewhere that is not independently verifiable through at least one legitimate source. By that I mean, a post by a BioWare developer, an article in a legit magazine, the in-game credits, etc. Personal sites of VAs will be acceptable, however, IMDB will not. That list was posted by some random user (near as I can tell) who does not work for BioWare in any capacity, and as such, is not a valid source. SpartHawg948 23:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok ok, i was just trying to help :( Shadowhawk27 00:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :And I appreciate that, we just need to make sure that any information added comes from a valid source. And postings by individuals on blogs or forums do not constitute valid sources, unless of course the individual posting is a developer. SpartHawg948 00:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Any help is appriciated but I'll say what I just posted on my talk page. If you were to create a video with the credits, updated to this point with Overlord, put it to say YouTube, then pull the info off that, I think we can all live if it is done that way. A forum post isn't enough, but the author does say that the credits update with DLC, so if you use the credits to post the info, then say so in your edit summary. Again I think a video would be the best way to go here. Lancer1289 00:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well i am doing the best i can to get some of the others that voices other charictors in the Mass Effect saga beside the ones we DO know off hand. Shadowhawk27 00:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 07:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) So there's no Liara DLC as well as that new Heavy Pistol possibly called the M-5 seen in Kasumi's wallpaper on the official Mass Effect website. Then how come the heavy pistols page still has that? Shadowhawk27 12:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because no one remembered that it was there. Thank you for the reminder, it's gone now. Bastian964 17:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::As to the DLC, maybe, maybe not, who knows. Personally another pistol would be a good idea. Personally I think that Liara DLC is going to be a stand alone expansion pack, rather than a pure DLC item. However it still will be avalaible over DLC. So again who knows, but I really want that pistol. Lancer1289 20:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Same here, cause i want my squad to be fully armed to the teeth with these high-tech guns. I'll see if i can get Chris Priestly to look into that pistol on the wallpaper. Shadowhawk27 20:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Tables You're welcome. Wiki tables can be a bit confusing at first. They have a pretty nice explanation of how they work on wikipedia though. Check it out at Help:Tables. Have a good one! -- Dammej (talk) 00:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Krogan eyes Unlike other krogan, Wrex has red eyes, huh? Hmmm... so does that mean that the Krogan Battlemaster (enemy) is wearing contacts or something? And Urdnot Wreav? Many krogan in the games have red eyes. Wrex is hardly unique in that department. SpartHawg948 02:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Forgive me i've been playing this game like a drug addict, i failed to notice that most of the krogan in the game have red eyes :( Shadowhawk27 02:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. Just check into this stuff a bit before adding it as fact. SpartHawg948 02:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :What about Wrex's scars? Do any of the other krogan have those in the game? Shadowhawk27 02:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::In game? No, no other krogan has scars like Wrex's that I know of. However, the krogan bounty hunter Skarr did. And while having a unique eye color (i.e. blue) is trivia, scarring is by its very nature unique from one individual to another, and as such, wouldn't really be trivia material. SpartHawg948 02:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah crap.... Shadowhawk27 02:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) LotSB We have nowhere to add the info yet. We do not have the mission titles or the names of locations. We don't know if the previewer made mistakes or missed something. There's just too little info, and second-hand previews aren't always 100% reliable. Be patient. In less than two days, we'll have the DLC ourselves and can sort everything out into the necessary articles. We have no reason to rush and jump at every snippet that the internet coughs up. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, and another problem I had with that it was copied almost word for word from that article, and while you had a link at the bottom it wasn't sourced correctly. We don't need to post every little thing that crops up, espeically when it winds up being just a copy paste. Just be patient, we are less than 36 hours away. Lancer1289 00:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Just to point out... You recently "requested (although demanded seems like a more accurate description), that instead of deleting unsourced information that you added to an article, another user "help me try and track down the right claim", as opposed to removing the inaccurate information (or, as you put it, he was "playing the edit war with me"). Please note a couple of things. 1) This was not an edit war. If, however, it had been, I can say with 100% certainty that the admins would have ruled in the other users favor. 2) Other users are under no obligation whatsoever to help you track down claims instead of simply deleting incorrect information. If information added to an article is unsourced, or even worse, has a source that does not support the claims the edit makes, any user is well within their rights to remove it, and is under no obligation to assist the person who added it in "tracking down the right claim". Please do not give other users grief for behaving like good, conscientious, and responsible editors. SpartHawg948 18:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well Please do not give me grief too, i'm doing my best to get as much info on these claims and i really don't deserve grievances (Seriously i really don't and i know you don't too) as well as insults to go along with it cause it really grinds my gears....Shadowhawk27 20:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I am not trying to give you grief, I am simply asking that you not give other users a hard time when they have done nothing wrong. JakePT was well within his rights to simply remove your edits both times. He does not need to be harassed about it or asked to stop. Leaving a message telling another user "Well instead playing the edit war with me, help me try and track down the right claim cause i refuse to wait 2 years for ME3 to come out." is completely uncalled for and inappropriate. At no point was I giving you grief, I was merely carrying out the duties of an admin, nor did I ever insult you. Please don't try to make this into something it is not. Merely take the advice and follow it. SpartHawg948 20:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::i understand that part was uncalled for and i'm sorry for that but JakePT almost violated the Language sections of the Community Guidelines which i would never do. Shadowhawk27 20:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::And he was called on that by two admins. That has no bearing whatsoever on your comments and actions before he made that comment. None. As such, there is no reason to bring it up in this conversation, as this is about the post you made that caused the entire thing, including JakePT's comment. SpartHawg948 20:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, :( I'll never get to be Administrator for this site *Cries* I can't live the buttoned down life like some random user with false claims. I want it all: the terrifying lows, the dizzying highs, the creamy middles! Sure, I might offend a few of the blue-noses with my cocky stride and musky odor - oh, I'll never be one of the Administrators who cluck their tongues, stroke their beards, and be one of the top dogs for this site. :( And not to mention im always to blame, this is why i have no friends... Shadowhawk27 21:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Got nothing more to say SpartHawg948? I guess im just a nobody to you... *sad expression*Shadowhawk27 21:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing to say to what? I didn't see anything in the above comment that appeared addressed to me, or that needed a response. As such, I can see no earthly reason why I would have something to say. SpartHawg948 22:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well it just proves that my earlier comment ment nothing to you :( Shadowhawk27 22:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :No. It proves that I didn't see anything addressed to me in the last comment, and that I therefor didn't respond to it. Again, please don't try to make this into something it isn't. This is not a 'me vs you' thing, and I can't for the life of me see why you are (apparently) trying to turn it into one. SpartHawg948 22:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh sure you gave Jaketp, lancer and whoever else the Administrator role. Me? I just another random user who will never join the ranks and bannded from this site one day. Life sure treats me as a joke, a very cruel one to be exact :( Shadowhawk27 22:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC)